About Us
VFK Homepage About Us =About Us= VFK is an entertainment company which develops online family friendly social communities and games. We strive to promote enjoyable and fun environments for people to interact and play. Our current online games include the online virtual community based in history, Virtual Family Kingdom and the downloadable Adobe Air version, Epic Ages. Design your fun! Our goal is to create a family environment which fosters friendly interaction and play. In our virtual community, players can communicate easily with each other in a safe way. They can create games, rides and other entertaining events for fellow players as well as participate in a wide variety of hosted events, competitions and traditional holiday celebrations. We use the latest technology in creating our fun and innovative products. Virtual Family Kingdom was established in 2008 and has players worldwide. About VFK Virtual Family Kingdom - Log in to explore history! Virtual Family Kingdom is an extensive virtual world and online community for families! Unlimited Ways to Play in VFK Virtual Family Kingdom is a great environment to make new friends and connect with existing friends and family while playing games and having fun. This rich community enables players to create customizable characters that reflect their own unique style, which enables them to become immersed in the historical world of VFK. Players express their style and personality by decorating their rooms choosing from a range of thousands of items. They explore the richly colored online community and participate in a wide variety of games, especially fellow player created rooms and fun. The VFK community consists of a wide array of people and places which are all linked in the historical world of VFK! Playing in VFK is free, and players can also access additional features and services through the V.I.P. Pass Subscription Program. In-game credits (the virtual world currency) are used to purchase virtual items and clothing. V.I.P. Pass Members can also browse an old style catalog of Gold Stamp items they can buy with gold stamps, a V.I.P. exclusive feature! Virtual items are important in VFK and a large collecting and trading system enables players to trade and collect items including ones that are no longer available or limited release items. The options for play and fun in VFK are extensive! Many players within the community enjoy creating rides, events and games for other players. Some players enjoy challenging friends in the mini-games and competing for top ranking, while others enjoy simply relaxing and chatting it the historically themed rooms and environment. The Online Community of VFK The main experience of this virtual world based in history, is to socially interact with other players. Players meet and play every day in the richly decorated ages. They ice skate in the wintery age of Icetastic, and swim in the tropical pools of Splashtastic. They go to parties, participate in holiday celebrations and visit the private spaces and rooms of other players. They embark on epic quests to be able to frolic in the mythical Ages of fairies and merfolk, prowl medieval forests as a wolf, or head for the Open road in their own car, as well as go on many other fun Epic quests. They can ride horses in the wild Australian Outback, visit an old Western town and dismount in front of the Western Mercantile, to challenge another player to a game of checkers. Currently there are almost unlimited user created rooms and unlimited ways to play in VFK! The player created content is the heart of VFK! In the player created rooms, players use virtual items and furniture to create games and fun for other players. They can use ride pieces to create rides that take other players on themed adventures. They create party rooms, mazes, competitions and other games. For example, players can hold birthday parties for family or friends, send out virtual invitations and give virtual presents to the guest of honor. They create themed rooms such as salons, trading rooms, market places, day care centers, castles and anything the players can imagine! Networking on VFK Players are closely linked with a wide variety of communication tools in VFK. They can add a myriad of friends to their friends list, which enables them to stay connected through messages in the game. They can compare scores on the published leader boards for the mini-games. They invite friends to events they create, and also form informal clubs and groups with their friends. Online Safety Our top priority on VFK is providing a safe, family friendly environment for players. To keep the community safe, VFK moderates the community in a variety of ways including a dictionary filtered chat. VFK maintains a moderated environment with trained adult moderators monitoring situations and chat, as well as assisting players. Players can also use a number of features to control their own environment including reporting other players for violating the VFK Constitution, (the rules of this historical world), ignoring players and controlling who enters their private spaces.